1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pot which can be used for grilling, smoking, frying, boiling, steaming, and baking or roasting, and more specifically, to a pot which can be used in all of such cooking functions and which incorporates an adjustable vent system to adjust the amount of ambient air drawn into the pot during cooking.
2. Related Art
Outdoor cooking requires a wide variety of cooking devices, fuels, vessels and accessories. Various cooking devices include charcoal grills, gas grills, gas cookers, and open uncontrolled fires. These cooking devices require different fuels, for example charcoal, a gas such as butane or propane, or wood or other naturally-occurring fuels. Various cooking vessels include pots, skillets, pans, racks, grills, steamers, smokers, fryers, and a variety of other conventional vessels, each of which is adapted to cook food in a particular manner. Additional accessories, such as cooking racks and steaming baskets, can also be incorporated in such cooking vessels as required by the particular manner in which the food is to be cooked.
These widely varying types of cooking devices and vessels require a great deal of storage space when the outdoor cooking is to be performed in a residential setting, such as at home. These difficulties in storage are exacerbated when the outdoor cooking is to be performed away from home, such as at a vacation cottage or campsite. It is prohibitively difficult to transport the above-cooking devices, vessels and accessories as well as to supply appropriate fuel therefor. These storage space and transportation limitations often restrict the flexibility with which users can cook food in a particular desired manner.